One Last Time
by Celia Rachel Kelsch
Summary: What if Chara had a twin that came for her? What would happen if she intervened with Chara's No Mercy run? Rated T for a cuss word and dark, violent themes.


_**A/N: Okay this story has been running tthrough my head all of yesterday and I somehow managed to get it all typed out as well. I was just wondering what would happen if Chara had a twin sister who tried to save her within the genocide route and this is what happened! Hope you guys enjoy and please,please review if you can! I love knowing what you guys think of my stories! Well see ya lads and lassies!**_

 _ **~Pixie**_

* * *

I watch my SOUL split in two again and again, and yet I refuse to give up my hope, my DETERMINATION. I would save her no matter what I did. If it took thousand times, I would succeed. I won't let her hurt anyone or herself anymore.

I look up at Chara with a smile on my face as everything blurs into darkness. "Why won't you just die!" she screams as I reload once more.

"Didn't I promise you that I'd never leave your side, Chara? I can't very well do that if I give up, now can I?" My voice wavers a little and Chara grins demonically.

"You don't believe that now do you? You're just like everyone else. They don't believe. The only option for you is death!" She lunges at me and I dodge to the side, her knife scraping my back taking 10 HP. I don't even cry out in pain anymore. I turn and reach my hand out, offering MERCY once more.

"Chara, don't you think I would've RESET by now if I was like them. I would be with them, not here still trying." I reveal a sad smile and keep my hand stretched towards her. "I don't want to fight."

Chara faces away from me. "I won't grant your wish."

She slices once more and my SOUL breaks then reforms. Chara hits me again and again. My SOUL refuses, my DETERMINATION won't let me. Every part of my being screams for me to keep going each time I die. I keep my arm steady and reach as far as I can. "Then I will never give up."

Chara's knife hesitates before she strikes. The blade skims through my sweater, so similar to hers. "You will eventually."

My eyes close and I whisper, "Can't we just go back to being loving twins? After all, I did come all this way for you. I couldn't ignore you and pretend everything was okay like our parents said to." I lift my eyelids and look at Chara. "I can't ever forget you, Chara. I love you too much. Our parents are stupid if they think you aren't important to anyone. Please don't make me forget…"

Chara's gaze widens then narrows. "No!"

The knife descends and cuts through me. Once more my SOUL reforms. Chara is on her knees and there are rivulets falling from her red eyes. I kneel down and touch my hand to her head. With a grin I ruffle her brown hair softly to comfort her. She covers my hand with her own and holds it there. She lets out a sob and I encircle her with my arms and hold her close to my body. A few stray tears fall down my face as Chara hugs me back. I just want to stay here with her like this. "I don't want to let go..." I murmur into her ear.

I open my eyes in time to see bones about to pierce Chara through the back. I shove her out of the way and feel a sharp pain penetrate my body. My eyes widen in terror and I immediately collapse to the ground into a trembling heap. "N-no. I p-promised her I-I would be there for her a-always." I tried to reach my SAVE file, but nothing happened. I tried to LOAD, but nothing happened. "Why c-can't I-" Blood bubbles up from my throat and drips out of the corner of my mouth. I cough and choke. I tried to sit up but I'm too weak to move.

"get dunked on you dirty brother killer." I barely hear Sans say.

 _He thinks I'm Chara._ I laugh as crazily as possible given my condition. I had to make him think I was her. I look at Chara behind me and mouth 'Run.' Without hesitation she turns and sprints the opposite direction. "Aren't you...gonna...go after...her?" I force out, spitting up more crimson.

"i'm not concerned about the other one, just you chara. you did kill my brother after all." Sans says as he lazily twirls a bone in his right hand, eye flaming.

I grin sadistically. "Might I...ask...who was your...brother...again?" I question, desperately hoping he wouldn't realize he had killed the wrong girl.

 **2/20 HP**

Sans crushes the bone in his fist, his anger getting the better of him. "you know who i'm talking about! papyrus, the one you mercilessly slaughtered."

"Oh, him." I answer coldly. The ceiling was starting to swim. I had to keep talking, for Chara.

Sans' eye flares and he picks me up, roughly floating me over to face him. "you had no right to take his life."

"My conscience disagrees. He was too weak to fight a powerless little girl. He only has himself to blame for his death."

"that isn't true! you killed him!"

I give Sans the most insane smile I can manage. "Then why haven't you killed me, Sans. Is that hesitation? Do you still believe I can be a good person, even after I **_murdered_** your brother?"

Sans can't meet my eyes as he answers. "no, I don't believe that for one second."

"Your eyes tell a different story Sansy dear."

He snaps his gaze back to me, taking a darker tone. _Just kill me already._

Sans uses his magic and flings me into a wall. I hit it hard and use my forearm as support. I look up with maniacal gleam in my eyes. This time when I chuckle, there is true malice laced within.

 **1/20 HP**

"Is that all you got, _**lazybones**_." I egg on. _Why was I enjoying toying with him so much?_ "Why so merciful to the one _**who killed your brother**_?"

With a battle cry that would chill anyone's SOUL, Sans flung a wall of bones at my trembling form. With the last of my strength I dodged to piss him off even more.

Sweat fell from Sans' skull and fell to the floor. "What's the matter? You couldn't bring yourself _**to destroy an innocent child**_?" I laugh crazily and fall to my knees. "Just end it Sans. Once you kill me you will have avenged your poor, naive brother." I spread my hands out and offer the last thing Sans would expect from Chara. _MERCY._

He looks at me in shock. I know he won't accept. I wouldn't either if he had killed Chara in cold blood. Instead however, his arms fell to his side. He trudged over to me and pulled me into an embrace. "i know it's you, elowen. chara would never offer MERCY. i refuse to kill someone who has absolutely no LOVE. i will let chara go, but you have to stay with me in the underground. you will be responsible for anything and everything she does from now on. can you deal with that?"

"Yes, I can." As soon as I answer, a wall of bones impales me. I gasp and feel my SOUL shatter into a million multicolored pieces.

"Then die and never meet me here like this again.."

"Sans," I say hoarsely. "I can't LOAD…"

My eyes close as I see Sans's terror on his face.

 _I promised I would always protect you Chara, and now I have. I'm just sorry I couldn't keep the other half of it._

"I'm sorry, Sans." I whisper and my SOUL disappears forever with a final breath.


End file.
